1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, that uses consumable items.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming apparatus such as laser printers contain several consumable items that must be replaced during the life of the apparatus. For example, developing cartridges containing toner can be inserted into and removed from the image forming apparatus, and normally when the toner is used up the developing cartridge is replaced with a new developing cartridge.